Lara Croft (2018 Movie Timeline)
Summary Lara Croft is the lead character of the 2018 reboot of the Tomb Raider film series, portrayed by Swedish actress Alicia Vikander. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with several weapons Name: Lara Croft Origin: Tomb Raider (film) Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Speed and Durability, Martial Arts, Pressure Points, Weapon Mastery, Expert climber, Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained regularly in a gym, got the upper hand on a Trinity mercenary), Street level with several weapons Speed: Peak Human (Able to navigate the London streets in high speed, dodged a bunch of dangerous traps, jumped over a ledge this wide), Superhuman with bike, Subsonic to Supersonic attack speed with several weapons Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Survived a long fall and got back up after getting stabbed) Stamina: Pretty high (Can fight with serious wounds and climb rocks) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with ice axe, tens of meters with bow, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Heckler & Koch USP Match, bow, ice axe * Optional Equipment: Stone * Can summon/pilot: Bicycle Intelligence: Gifted (Can solve complex puzzles and riddles under pressure and recall with perfect memory) Weaknesses: Possibly due to her inexperience Lara made multiple mistakes during her adventure that nearly killed her. When confronting Mathias she threw her ice axe away before attacking him in hand to hand combat, she also used a badly performed shoulder throw in which she pulled herself in a choke hold. When she was on top she sacrificed top control to go for a triangle choke which ended up with him turning the tables. On several occasions she turned her back towards her attacker or exposed herself in ways that allowed them to kick her, grab her hair or harm her in other ways. Feats: Show/Hide * Showed her skills against the thieves. * Survived a storm and ship getting wrecked. * Climbed up the rocks with no equipment. * Snuck into the camp and took out some mercenaries. * Solved complex puzzles and riddles. * Jumped in front of Mathias from behind and kicked him back to the ledge. Key: Tomb Raider Explanations * Great physical condition: Lara is in excellent shape, displaying a lean and strong frame. She demonstrated several feats of strength, speed, agility and durability. She was able to take hard falls without any major damage. * Hand to hand combat: Lara is trained in MMA and possibly other martial arts. She showed a variety of kicks, punches and grapples during her many fights. She used a rear naked choke, triangle choke and different takedowns. * Archery: '''As a child Lara was trained in archery. Demonstrating great proficiency. * '''Biking: Lara proved herself to be a highly agile and swift bicyclist. Able to move through the London traffic in high speed chases. * Survivalist: Lara survived several dangerous situations using her quick wit and athletic ablities. * Climbing: Lara proved herself able to skillfully scale walls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9